Heya- Glee
by Gleek0ut
Summary: Heya
1. Capítulo 1

Voy a empezar una nueva historia He-ya, espero que les guste:)


	2. Chapter 2

: Un nuevo comienzo.

-Deprisa, deprisa, sé que este papel será mío, tengo un buen presentimiento y sé que hoy será mi día.- Naya salía rápido de casa para llegar puntual a su cita con Ryan Murphy, habían contactado con ella hace poco y querían hacerle una entrevista, así que era su oportunidad para volver a estar delante de una cámara, ya lo necesitaba.

Naya rápidamente entro en su coche y condujo hasta la zona de grabación. Al llegar se tomó unos minutos para mirarse en el pequeño espejo que siempre llevaba con ella en su bolso. –Esta vez sí- Se decía para sus adentros. Al entrar en la zona se sintió un poco perdida, demasiadas caras nuevas, demasiado alboroto, y para colmo no tenía ni idea de hacia donde tenía que dirigirse.

-Podría preguntarle a alguien, ¿Pero a quién?- Parecían todos tan ocupados y absortos en sus tareas que prácticamente era imposible parar a alguien para hacerle una simple pregunta.

Naya: Buenos días, vengo para una audición, ¿Dónde podría encontrar a Ryan? –Preguntó tímidamente a una mujer que paseaba por los alrededores.

-Si vienes a ver a Ryan ven conmigo preciosa, yo te llevaré con él- La mujer, de unos 50 años, acompañó a Naya alegremente por todos los enormes pasillos que formaban el edificio, parecía que nunca iban a acabar. Aquella mujer no paraba de hablar, y Naya estaba tan concentrada intentando quedarse con algunos de los caminos que no se enteró de la mitad de la conversación.

-Et voilà, hemos llegado- La señora llamo a la puerta y la abrió despacio. -¿Se puede? Te traigo a alguien que quiere hablar contigo jefe- sonrió de una manera complice.

-Claro, que pase- contestó una voz varonil.

Naya se apresuró a entrar, la verdad es que aquella mujer le había trasmitido cierta confianza, y ya no se sentía tan nerviosa.

Ryan: Buenos días, vienes a audicionar por el papel de Santana López, ¿Cierto? – Le miró, de un tanto extraño, como si estuviera analizando a la chica, mirando en su interior.

Naya asintió, y ambos entablaron una profunda conversación respecto a la serie y planes de futuro.

Horas más tarde Naya salió de aquella pequeña y agobiante habitación en la que había estado encerrada por horas firmando papeles y contestando millones de preguntas. La mujer que la acompañó estaba allí fuera, y por la sonrisa que le dedicó a Naya aún iba a acompañarla a algunos sitios más.

-Siento no haberme presentado antes, me llamo Adele- Dijo la señora, tomando del brazo a la chica y conduciéndola por un inmenso pasillo- Creo que nos vamos a ver mucho por aquí últimamente, Ryan me ha encargado que te enseñe esto, así que vayamos a tu camerino a que te pongas comoda.

-Bien, la verdad es que me siento un poco perdida por aquí- Sonrió Naya, a lo que la mujer le contestó con una mirada tierna.

Llegaron a una gran habitación, con el letrero de "Cheerios" bien grande, así que hay pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que dicen que a los actores le pagan más por esperar que por actuar.

Adele: Creo que dentro estarán algunas de tus compañeras, así que podéis empezar a conoceros ante de empezar a grabar las primeras tomas.

Naya: Genial, gracias por todo, ¿Usted me avisará cuando tenga que grabar? –Preguntó Naya con cierto tono de preocupación.

Adele: Claro que sí, no te preocupes por ello, te mantendré al tanto de todo.

Naya se disponía a entrar en la habitación ¿Qué clase de compañeras serán? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, ya que no le habían mencionado el nombre de las actrices, sólo sabía que serían tres, contando con ella.

La chica abrió la puerta y entro con cautela, donde se encontró a dos chicas, cada una en un rincón de la habitación ordenando sus cosas. La habitación era espaciosa, pero nada del otro mundo, era incluso un poco triste, ya que las paredes no estaban pintadas, ya se encargaría ella de alegrar aquel lugar.

Naya: Hola, ¿Se puede? Soy la nueva animadora – Les dedicó una sonrisa a ambas. Las dos chicas eran rubias, una un poco más alta que la otra.

-Claro que sí, ¡ya estamos las tres! Te estábamos esperando ansiosas- Se adelantó a decir la más pequeña de ellas. La otra seguía sonriendo. –Yo me llamo Dianna,y ella Heather, interpretamos a Quinn Fabreay y Brittany, así que ya tenemos Santana- Río la pequeña.

"Vaya, la única morena me toco ser" Pensó Naya, río para sus adentros.

La rubia alta, Heather, se acercó a Naya, estrechándole la mano y culminándolo con un –BIENVENIDA- aquella chica hizo sentir seguridad a Naya, conectando ambas de una manera especial.


	3. Chapter 3

Naya había entablado una amistad en unos minutos de charla con las chicas, así que se vistieron con los uniformes y de dispusieron a pisar plato por primera vez.

-Vaya nervios, ¿No?- Le soltó Heather a Naya para romper aquel silencio en el pasillo.

-La verdad es que sí, pero solo saldremos de fondo, no será nada- Sonrió Naya, agarrando del brazo a Heather y llegando al lugar de la grabación.

Hicieron algunas grabaciones, ambas siempre agarradas, ya que sus personajes eran íntimos, esto hacía a Naya feliz, ya que así no tendría que enfrentarse sola a todo esto de las cámaras.

….

Así paso la primera temporada, las tres animadoras fueron conociendo a todo el reparto y empezaron a intimar cada vez más, para la segunda temporada aquello ya era como una pequeña familia.

La relación entre Heather y Naya fue mejorando, siendo una perfecta amistad.

Como todas las mañanas Naya esperó a Heather en cafetería con sus dos bebidas, para después ir a su camerino.

"Pues sí que está tardando esta mañana..." Se quejaba Naya para sus adentros. Los minutos de espera se le hizo realmente largos. La puerta se abrió, y una preciosa rubia de ojos azules venía hacia Naya dispuesta a alegrar otra de sus mañanas.

-Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho esperándome- Bromeó Heather, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

-Vuelve a tardar tanto y la próxima vez no habrá desayuno juntas- Le contestó Naya, bromeando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ni dos minutos sin mí y ya me echas de menos? – La rubia sonrió juguetona a Naya, a lo que ella contesto con una burla.

–Vamos a rodar anda, que te veo muy feliz esta mañana- Naya tiró del brazo de su amiga y ambas salieron de cafetería.

"La verdad es que no sé qué habría hecho este año sin ella" Naya tenía ese pensamiento cada día, esa chica estaba ahí cada día para apoyarla en todo, y para hacerla reír hasta en sus peores momentos.

-Heather, ¿Sabes que eres realmente adorable? – Soltó Naya camino a grabar sin pensar, a lo que después se sonrojo, ¿Por qué había soltado eso así por que sí?

-Como se nota que esta mañana no he preparado yo el café eh, vas a tenerlo que hacer tu más a menudo- Sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Heather se sentía tan bien con aquella chica, aprovechaba cada momento para cogerle la mano, o hacer tonterías para sacarle esas sonrisas que hacían que sus días fueran menos pesados. Desde la muerte de su padre pocas cosas la motivaban, a parte del baile claro, pero allí estaba esa morena, que había entrado en su vida volviendo todo de color.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos, y en una esquina se encontraron con Lea y Dianna.

Dianna: Parecéis siamesas, todo el día juntas –Reprocho la rubia con cierto aire de burla, a lo que Heather contestó pasando su mano por encima del hombro de Naya-

Heather: A eso le suelen llamar envidia eh –contestó sacándole la lengua- ¿Tú que dices Naya?

Naya estaba tan distraída en los acercamientos de Heather que había perdido hasta el hilo de la conversación. -¿Qué? Eh..sí, claro –rió-

-Lea, acompáñame a darle unos papeles a Chris, que me los pidió ayer y creo que quería hablar contigo- Dijo Heather soltando a Naya, lo que provocó un bufido de esta.

-Tranquila morena, que yo cuidaré de ti mientras- Bromeó Dianna abrazando a Naya. -¿Tienes algo que contarme? -Preguntó silenciosamente a Naya con cierta sonrisa en los labios.

¿Qué tenía que contarle? No había pasado nada especial estos días.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dianna se fijó en que las dos chicas ya se habían marchado en busca de Chris, así que cogió de la mano a Naya y la llevó a su camerino.

Dentro ambas se sentador en la cama, una frente a la otra con las piernas cruzadas.

-Naya, ¿No hay demasiada complicidad entre Heather y tú? –Dijo esta, cogiéndole la mano a su amiga.

-Lo normal, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Naya contesto con cierto nerviosismo en la voz. "Espero que no lo haya notado" Pensó.

-La verdad es que la otra noche tuve una conversación muy interesante con Heather, ya sabes, un poco de Vodka por aquí, un poco de Ron por allá…

La cara de Naya lo decía todo, sentía tanta curiosidad que no se lo pensó dos veces para hacerle un cuestionario a su amiga, mirándola con ojos expectantes.

-Vale vale, te lo contaré todo, pero ni se te ocurra decirle que te lo he contado, yo solo hago esto para que sepas tus posibilidades –Sonrío de forma pícara a la morena. – La verdad es que Heather me confesó de que le llama mucho la atención... digamos que tus prendas de vestir... –Rió escandalosamente la rubia. Por su parte Naya se sonrojó.

-Si es una broma no tienen ninguna gracia Dianna- Contestó enfadada, haciendo amago de levantarse, a lo que su compañera le tiró del brazo.

-Fuera de coñas Naya, sé que siente algo fuerte por ti, no recuerdo las palabras exactas porque yo también estaba un poco bebida, pero me dio tal noche hablando de ti que la tuve que mandar a dormir a las pocas horas de empezar- Sentenció la rubia.

Al escuchar esto Naya se sentía bastante rara, pero demasiado bien. ¿De verdad Heather había dicho eso de ella? ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para preguntarle? ¿Quería saber la verdad? Demasiadas preguntas rondaban su cabeza en ese momento, y la única información que tenía era de una pequeña rubia sonriente dispuesta a contarle cada palabra que dijera Heath.


	4. Chapter 4

Heather volvió a los pocos minutos, y aún Naya no se había podido recomponer del todo sobre la gran noticia que le había contado su amiga hace un momento.

Bueno, yo creo que me voy, tendréis mucho de lo que hablar… -Soltó Dianna, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Heather miro de una forma extraña a Dianna, ¿Qué querría decir? En ese mismo instante todo encajo en su cabeza, no podía creer que su amiga le hubiera hecho eso, ¿De verdad podría habérselo contado todo? ¿Cómo miraría ahora a su amiga a la cara? Esta conversación iba a ser demasiado larga.

-Eh, espera- Heather cogió del brazo a Dianna, pero ella se zafó demasiado rápido.

-No puedo, lo siento Heath- sonrió y salió rápidamente del cuarto.

Ahí estaba, cara a cara una de la otra, con mil cosas en la cabeza pero ninguna sin saber que decir. El silencio cada vez se hacía más incómodo, pero una minúscula sonrisa se iba extendiendo por la cara de Naya.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Dijo Heather, mirando nerviosa a la morena y tocándose el pelo, cosa que hacía a menudo cuando se sentía incomoda.

-Has puesto esa cara que me gusta tanto, esa de cuando te concentras mucho en algo- Heather se sonrojó, ¿Cuándo iba a sacar el tema?

-Mira Naya, no sé qué te ha dicho Dianna, pero créete la mitad- Dijo Heather bruscamente, zafándose de la mirada de su amiga y tumbándose de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Naya se acercó, sentándose a su lado, con una sonrisa pícara. – Lo sé, no podría ser tan afortunada ni en mil años-

Naya se tiró a la piscina, era el momento que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo, el momento en el que dejaría las cosas claras con la rubia, ¿Qué más da? Nada demasiado malo podría pasar.

En cambio Heather se puso tensa, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Naya a los ojos. Naya sonrió, tumbándose a su lado –Te pones tan tierna cuando te sonrojas- dijo la morena.

-Vaya con el café de esta mañana eh, te pasaste con el azúcar…- Dijo Heather, intentando parecer un poco más tranquila.

-Tardaste tanto que pensé en endulzarme yo misma la mañana, ya que tu no estabas ahí- Puso cara triste, cogiendo la mano a Heather.

No podía expresar con palabras la perfección de aquella chica de ojos marrones, ¿De verdad estaba pasando? "Esto debe de ser un sueño" Se repetía Heather.

En ese momento entro Adele, avisando a ambas que debían de entrar en el rodaje en breve, y que tuvieran cuidado ya que el jefe no estaba de muy bien humor.

Ambas chicas se levantaron, recogiendo un poco el cuarto.

-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente- dejó caer Naya mientras guardaba toda su ropa en el armario.

-Bueno, ya veremos- sonrió Heather, saliendo por la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

Ese día en el rodaje la cosa estuvo un poco tensa debido al mal humor del jefe, pero las chicas estaban demasiado alegres como para que nadie pudiera amargarles la tarde.

-Esa cara de embobada de Brittany me la tienes que poner más a menudo- susurro Naya a Heather entre escena y escena.

-No me digas esas cosas que después cada vez que intente ponerla me reiré- contestó Heather, intentando concentrarse.

-Vamos, ¡Desde el principio- Se escuchó decir.

Heather se sentía realmente cómoda actuando con Naya, y Santana y Brittany cada capítulo cogían más protagonismo, llegando a escenas como la de los besos en la cama.

Ese día Heather se sentía realmente nerviosa, ¿Saldría bien la escena? Iba a ser su primer beso con la morena, "Vaya forma de darnos un primer beso" Pensaba Heath, un poco confundida ¿Qué otro primer beso quería vivir con Naya? ¿Uno más íntimo? Realmente sí que estaba confundida la rubia.

La escena del beso se grababa por la tarde. Como cada mañana tomaron sus cafés y fueron a su camerino, donde se encontraba la otra animadora, que les saludo con una bonita sonrisa.

-¿Cómo están mis chicas?- Saltó de la cama, dándole un profundo abrazo a ambas.

-Te veo hoy más feliz de la cuenta- Río Heather, revolviéndole el pelo a Dianna.

-Sí, será algo del café…- Dejó caer Naya, sonriendo de una manera especial a Heather.

Espera, ¿Qué había sido eso? Hasta Dianna pudo notarlo, que como quien no quiere la cosa se dispuso a salir de la habitación con la excusa de buscar a Harry para ensayar unos pasos.

Naya pasó toda la noche anterior ideando una estrategia para poder dar un paso más con la rubia, comprobó bastante bien que a veces la ficción supera la realidad, ¿Sería lo correcto declararse a su amiga? La verdad es que ya no era problema su relación conTaylor, ya hace casi dos meses de que lo dejaron, pero… ¿Y si la cosa no salía bien? No podía permitirse perder a su amiga.

-¿Practicamos el guión?- En ese momento a Naya se le paró el corazón por unos segundos, ¿De verdad había sugerido eso? "No se acordará de que parte toca hoy, no te hagas ilusiones Naya" Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Como quieras, ¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer?- sonrió Naya mirando a los ojos a Heather, y acercándose a ella para coger el libreto de encima de la mesa.

-¿Para qué necesitas el libreto?¿No te sabes aún tu parte?-Heather puso las manos en la cintura de Naya, echándola un poco hacía atrás para que no cogiera el papel.

-Sí, pero sólo quería asegurarme- Concluyó, soltando una de esas sonrisas que mataban a Heather.-Sweet lady kisses…- Río Naya.

Era el momento, ahora o nunca. Heather acercó a Naya, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de esta. Nariz con nariz, Heather miró a Naya a los ojos. - ¿Segura?

Naya dio el primer paso, uniendo ambos labios. Fue un beso dulce y prolongado. Las manos de Naya rodearon el cuello de la rubia, atrayéndola más hacia ella, no quería que hubiera ni un mínimo hueco entre ambas.

La temperatura iba subiendo y se iba notando, la complicidad entre ambas aumentaba con cada segundo. Naya quería más, pero tampoco iba a presionarla a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Un beso, dos, tres, y terminó Naya mordiendo el labio de Heather, un mordisco suave y lento. Heather se moría de placer, nunca había sentido nada igual con nadie. ¿Qué tenía esa morena que le hacía tan especial?

-Creo que hemos ensayado suficiente por hoy, ¿No crees?- Susurró Naya en los labios de Heather.

-Creo que podría quedarme ensayando toda esa noche, ¿Te apetece?- Respondió, haciendo amago de besar a la chica.

Naya echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo, haciendo sufrir a la rubia. -¿Qué rápido vas no? Vas a tener que currártelo para conseguir una cita conmigo- Bromeó.

A Heather se le ocurrieron cientos de ideas para conseguir esa cita. –Muy bien- Sonrió, alejándose de la morena y abriendo la puerta- Nos vemos después- Guiñó, y salió de aquel cuarto.


	6. Chapter 6

Era hora de rodar. Naya no sabía nada de Heather desde que salió disparada de la habitación, ¿Qué estaría tramando? A saber, pero se ponía tan adorable.

Aún tenían una conversación pendiente, que fue interrumpida por unos besos, más que unos besos, sus primeros besos.

Naya se dispuso a entrar en rodaje. Escena del beso. Vale. Respira Naya, no vas a hacer algo que no hayas hecho ya antes, pero... ¿Dónde estaba Heather?

-¿Alguien sabe dónde se ha metido Heather?- Se quejaba sin parar el director. La chica ya estaba cogiendo por costumbre llegar tarde a los sitios, lo que hizo a Naya sonreír.

A los diez minutos apareció la rubia con la respiración agitada, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Anda, toma posiciones que empezamos ya- Le regañó el director.

-Lo siento, me retrasé un poco, no volverá a pasar- Dijo, colocándose en la cama donde se rodaba la escena.

Naya se colocó encima, despacio, sintiendo a aquella chica debajo, y mirándola con esos ojos azules e intimidantes.

-Tranquila, hemos practicado- Susurró Heather al oído de Naya.

-Creo que no lo suficiente- Contestó Naya, posicionándose mejor.

-Eso tiene fácil solución- Una pequeña sonrisa iba apareciendo en los labios de Heather.

-¡ACCIÓN!-

La escena concluyó. Heather estaba tenido una conversación al parecer muy entretenida con Dianna, la que no paraba de sonreír mirando a Naya.

"¿Por qué me mirará tanto? A saber lo que le estará diciendo de mí." Se decía Naya

Heather terminó de hablar con Dianna y se acercó a Naya, acariciándole lentamente el brazo hasta llegar a su mano.

-Ven conmigo- le susurró al oído, pegándole un leve mordisco en la mandíbula.

Naya se estremeció y accedió.

Ambas se pararon en la puerta de su habitación, y Heather sacó un pañuelo, poniéndoselo delicadamente en los ojos a Naya.

-Es una sorpresa, así que no hagas trampas- susurró a la morena en los labios.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Dijo Naya agarrando la camiseta de la rubia. –Bésame-

Heather se vio sorprendida por la actitud de la morena, y sin pensarlo dos veces sus labios se unieron. Heather curioseó la boca de la morena con la lengua, recibiendo un bocado de la otra.

-Auch, eso ha dolido- Rió.

-Siempre que me dejes podré curarla- Sentenció la morena.

Ambas rieron, y Heather abrió la puerta, notando la morena cierto olor a rosas.


	7. Chapter 7

Heather abrazó a la chica por detrás posando sus manos en la barriga de esta. Hundió su cara en el cuello de Naya -¿Preparada?- Susurró.

-Siempre-Sonrió Naya, poniendo sus manos encima de las de ella.

Heather comenzó a quitarle el pañuelo a Naya-Cuatrocientos cincuenta y siete rosas, una por cada día que hemos pasado juntas- Naya no se lo podía creer, aquella chica había llenado toda la habitación de rosas sólo para ella. Estaban por todas partes, por la cama, el baño, suelo, sofá, mesa.

Naya se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo las lágrimas -¿Pero en qué momento te ha dado tiempo de hacer todo esto? –Dijo, dándose la vuelta. Tenía a Heather delante con una preciosa sonrisa.

¿No te gusta?-Heather empezó a poner caras tristes, interrumpidas por un beso de Naya en los labios. -¿Estás loca? Es lo más grande que han hecho por mí en mucho tiempo- Sonrió esta, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la rubia y acariciándole la espalda.

-Todo esto por una cita-susurró Heather al oído de Naya.

-Una cita- Concluyó Naya, cerrando los ojos.

-Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente- Heather comenzó a dar pequeños besos por la mandíbula de Naya, sacándole media sonrisa a esta.

-Eso podrá esperar- Naya empujó a Heather contra la pared, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. –Te quiero sólo para mí, sin interrupciones- Susurró Naya en los labios de Heather, pegándole un prolongado mordisco en el labio inferior. Esta sonrió ante el contacto de los dientes de la morena, acariciando toda su espalda y colocando sus manos en la parte más baja de la falda de las animadoras.

-Siempre estaré sólo para ti, servicio veinticuatro horas- El ambiente se iba calentando, Naya comenzó a mordisquear y besar sin interrupción el cuello de la rubia. Tenerla tan cerca hacía más notable su olor, ese perfecto olor.

-Hueles tan bien como sabes- Sonrió Heather buscando los labios de su compañera, metiendo su lengua en la boca de esta, saboreando hasta el último momento.

Naya rió ante el comentario de la rubia. –Tú tampoco te quedas atrás- Dijo mordiendo la lengua de esta.

Heather no quería acabar en la cama, quería hacer algo digno de aquella morena, no por un simple calentón en aquella habitación.

-Quiero que todo esto sea especial- Susurró Heather al oído de Naya, quitando sus manos del interior de la falda de la morena.

-No puedes dejarme así, ahora que empiezas acabas- Esta se apresuró a meter las manos por debajo de la falda de Heather, acariciando los muslos y provocando que la rubia se mordiera el labio.

-Enserio Naya, quiero algo especial para nosotras- Se contuvo Heather, alejando un poco a Naya y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Esta noche, tu casa, paso a recogerte preciosa- Concluyó Heather, agarrando la cara de su compañera y dándole dos besos más.

Antes de que Heather salira de la habitación Naya cogió su brazo, tirando de él y poniendo a ambas frente a frente.

-Gracias por las flores, de verdad, ha sido precioso- dijo Naya, con ciertos ojos brillosos.

-Acostúmbrate, porque esto es sólo el principio princesa- Heather le dio un beso en la mejilla, y salió de la habitación bien contenta, había conseguido todo lo planeado ¿Podría estar todo más perfecto?


	8. Chapter 8

Todo parecía tan perfecto, pero lo que no sabía Heather es que Naya había estado últimamente mensajeandose con Big Sean, antiguo exnovio de esta.

En el fondo Naya lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos pasar el tiempo con él, era realmente feliz en aquellos tiempos. Pero también estaba aquella rubia, que la hacía sentir especial y cómoda.

-¡Heather! ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy? ¿Salida de chicas? –Dijo Lea al encontrarse a la rubia mientras la maquillaban.

-La verdad es que ya tengo planes- Contestó la chica. La maquilladora estaba absorta en la conversación de ambas, así que prefirieron dejar la conversación para más tarde.

Cuando ambas se quedaron solas Heather le explicó a Lea lo que tenía preparado para esa noche, a lo que la pequeña daba saltos de alegría, no se podía creer que sus dos amigas fueran a salir juntas.

-Te estás precipitando- Dijo Heather. –Aún no sé las intenciones que tiene ella conmigo, no me gustaría hacerme ilusiones- Heather miró a otro lado, intentando evitar la mirada de Lea.

-No te engañes, estas más ilusionada que nunca, ¡Se te nota en la mirada!- Al acabar la frase entró por la puerta Dianna, que ya estaba al tanto de todo por su amiga Naya.

-Vaya vaya, Lea creo que tú y yo nos quedamos solas esta noche, ¿No es así?- Se acercó a ella, pasando su mano por los hombros de la morena.

-Al parecer sí- Rió esta. –Tu estate tranquila Heather, todo saldrá tal y como lo tienes planeado-

La rubia no podía parar de morder sus uñas, manía que tenía cuando estaba realmente nerviosa. Decidió dedicar el resto del día al baile.

Eran las siete, ya hacía casi 4 horas desde que acabaron de rodar, y Naya no había visto a Heather desde que salió de su habitación tras haberla dejado llena de rosas.

Otro mensaje más. Y otro, y otro más. Big Sean iba a saco con ella, pero lo que de verdad necesitaba Naya en ese momento era ver a la rubia, la verdad es que estaba hecha un lío.

Preguntó a varias personas si sabían dónde se encontraba Heather, todas respondieron lo mismo, nadie lo sabía.

¿Dónde estaría? Naya comenzó a pensar en lo que haría Heather una tarde normal, y si no estaba con ella pues estaría bailando, así que se dispuso a ir a la sala donde solía ensayar.

Allí estaba, pero decidió no interrumpirla. Heather no se dio cuenta de que era observada por la morena, así que Naya silenciosamente se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, camuflada entre chaquetones y prendas de vestir.

La habitación era una de las más grandes de aquel edificio, casi como dos pistas de baloncesto, así que nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba allí.

Heather bailaba y bailaba sin parar, con la ayuda de su profesor de baile. Naya podría quedarse horas mirando cómo se movía aquella chica, era mágica.

Tan concentrada estaba en ella que allí se durmió.

-Oh, mierda- Naya despertó, aquello estaba oscuro. Miro su reloj, las nueve, había quedado a las diez. ¿Cómo podía haberse dormido? La verdad es que llevaba días falta de sueño. Si se daba un poco de prisa llegaría. No le dio por mirar su móvil, colapsado de mensajes y llamadas en ese momento. El único que abrió fue uno de Heather, anunciando que en menos de una hora estaría allí.

Los otros tres, desgraciadamente, no los abrió.


	9. Chapter 9

Naya corrió a su camerino, ya casi todas las personas del rodaje se habían marchado a sus respectivos hogares. Al entrar vio todo repleto de rosas, rió pensando la cara que se le quedaría a la limpiadora a la mañana siguiente.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa y salió del estudio de grabación, llegando al aparcamiento y metiéndose en su coche. Las nueve y media, le daría tiempo a llegar a lo justo. El camino hacia casa fue un tanto agobiante, demasiadas filas de coches haciéndole perder el tiempo.

Al llegar aparcó en su plaza de garaje y subió precipitadamente las escaleras, llegando hasta la puerta con la respiración agitada.

"Vale, ya estoy aquí, es lo importante" Pensó la chica, abriendo la puerta y sentándose en el sofá por unos minutos a descansar.

Las diez menos cuarto. El timbre suena. Naya sonrió y fue corriendo a coger el telefonillo.

-Que puntual, ¿No aguantas quince minutos más?- Dijo Naya, esperando la contestación de la rubia.

-La realidad es que te echaba de menos Naya- rió.

La expresión de Naya cambio en ese mismo instante, esa no era la voz de Heather, era la voz de su ex. ¿Qué se había perdido? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

-¿No dices nada? ¿Ábreme al menos no?- Bromeó el chico-

-Sí claro- Dijo Naya con un tono nervioso.

Naya estaba empezando a encontrarse realmente mal, tenía un grave problema entre manos, en menos de quince minutos estaría ahí Heather.

Rápidamente cogió su móvil y abrió los mensajes que no leyó antes. Eran de él, diciéndole que al caer la noche se pasaría por su casa. Se prometió que esa sería la última vez que no leería sus mensajes.

Naya escondió la cara entre sus manos, y la puerta sonó. Se había metido en un lío del que no sabía cómo salir. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba el chico moreno con el que había vivido tantos momentos juntos, en ese momento solo le salió darle un fuerte abrazo, realmente lo había echado de menos.

-Estás preciosa- murmuró el, acariciándole el pelo y posicionando sus manos en la cintura de esta.

Naya notó que el chico iba demasiado rápido, y con un leve balanceo se escabulló de sus manos.

-Tu tampoco estás nada mal-Sonrió la chica, invitándolo a pasar dentro.

Big Sean fue al cuarto de la chica, donde dejó su chaqueta. Ella lo siguió, sentándose en la cama.

¿Tienes algo para cenar?- sugirió él, sentándose a su lado.

-¿No puedes pasarte ni una hora sin comer? Tú no cambias- Rió la chica, acordándose de las grandes raciones de comida que ingería este.

-Perdona, llevo desde la tarde sin comer, así que o me haces algo o tendré que ir yo a buscarlo- bromeó este, dejándose caer hacia atrás y tumbándose en la cama.

Por un momento Naya se había olvidado de que tenía otra cita pendiente, hasta que sonó el timbre. Pero no el timbre de abajo, si no del de la puerta, es decir, que no le iba a dar tiempo ni de pensar una excusa decente.

-Quédate aquí- Naya cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejando al chico dentro, y caminó hasta la puerta. A lo mejor no tendría que ser ella, quizás es la vecina… ¿A quién iba a engañar?

Miró por la rendija, y allí estaba la rubia. Naya suspiró apoyando su frente contra la puerta, y la abrió despacio, encontrándose a Heather de frente.

Heather rápidamente tiro de su camisa, acercándola a ella y dándole un dulce beso en los labios –No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos- susurró esta, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Heather…yo…- No dio tiempo a terminar la frase, el chico había salido de la habitación por la tardanza de la morena. Heather intentó controlar su expresión, pero le era casi imposible. Se quedó callada, esperando la explicación de Naya, la cual había deshecho el abrazo.

Heather tenía las manos en puños, intentando controlar su ira. –Pensé que habíamos quedado- Intentó decirlo lo más calmada posible.

-No sabía que iba a venir- Se excusó Naya, pasando su mano por el pelo.

-Pero si te mandé un mensaje, tonta- Rió Big Sean, pasando su brazo por el hombro de esta.

Naya no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, empezaba a ruborizarse de puro agobio.

-No los leí, no me dio tiempo- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-¡Bueno Heather! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te veo? –Sonrió el chico amistosamente-

Heather no aguantaba más la situación –Pues ya hacía su tiempo, me alegro de verte- Dijo, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios- Bueno, no quiero molestar más, ya nos veremos- Una última mirada a Naya. Una mirada donde le transmitió todo el dolor que le había provocado. Había jugado con ella. No podía parar de mirarlos, en realidad hacían tan buena pareja. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de creer por un momento de que una chica así estaría con ella?

-¿No quieres quedarte?- Sugirió Big Sean.

-No, de verdad, voy a ir a buscar a Dianna, ¡noche de chicas!- Intentó ponerle entusiasmo a esta última frase, pero no funciono.-Adiós Naya- Se inclinó y le dio un frio beso en la mejilla.

Naya acababa de pasar los tres minutos más largos de su vida viendo como sufría por dentro Heather, no le perdonaría nunca. Sólo quería tumbarse en la cama y llorar durante toda la noche, pero aún tenía allí un chico muerto de hambre…con hambre de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Heather volvió a su coche, e hizo la única cosa que podría calmarla en esos momentos. Llorar, llorar hasta que se fuera todo ese dolor. Le había roto el corazón, aquella chica la había hecho pedazos.

Heather rebuscó con nerviosismo en su bolso, en busca de su teléfono. 4 mensajes, todos de la misma persona.

Naya: Heath, todo esto tiene una explicación, por favor, tienes que creerme.

No se podía creer que encima mientras estaba con él intentara arreglar las cosas con ella. Le respondió con rabia, pulsando con más fuerza de la necesaria las teclas de su móvil.

Heather: No necesito ninguna explicación, me ha quedado todo muy claro.

Heather buscó en su lista de contactos a Dianna, que cogió el teléfono al tercer pitido. La rubia había intentado controlarse, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amiga se vino abajo, no pudiendo pronunciar palabra alguna entre tanto sollozo.

¿Heather? ¿Estás bien?¿Qué ha pasado?- Le decía su amiga asustada.

Alguien cogió el teléfono de Dianna. –Heather, soy yo, Lea, dirígete hacia casa de Dianna, tranquilízate y ahora nos lo cuentas todo, ten cuidado por el camino-

-Vale- Consiguió tartamudear Heather.

La chica tiró su bolso a la parte trasera del auto, dirigiéndose a casa de Dianna.

Naya preparó dos pizzas mientras Big Sean veía la televisión, ya que Naya no estaba demasiado habladora esa noche. Tenía la mente en otro lado, ¿Cómo estaría Heather ahora? Ni se atrevía a mandar más mensajes.

La morena llevo la cena a la mesa, sentándose al lado del chico. Cenaron en silencio viendo un partido de baloncesto.

-Te veo más callada de lo normal –Dijo Big Sean, moviendo la cabeza de la chica con su mano, haciendo que le mirase a la cara.

-Mucho trabajo- Contestó Naya, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

-Pues si no quieres hablar, no hablaremos- Susurró el chico sonriendo y acercándose a los labios de Naya.

La morena no sabía si dejarse llevar o parar, aún no lo había decidido cuando los labios de este rozaron los suyos. Ambos se sumergieron en ese profundo beso.

El chico cogió una pierna de Naya, haciéndole posicionarse encima de él. Naya le besaba con ansia, intentando convencerse de que eso era lo que quería en realidad.

-¿Prefieres no hablar?- Dijo Big Sean, comenzando a desabrocharle los pantalones a la morena.

-Prefiero que pares, no estoy de humor- Dijo Naya, levantándose de encima de él. –Estoy realmente cansada, prefiero que quedemos otro día- Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Naya se mordió el labio mirando al suelo.

La chica estaba al borde del llanto, recibiendo un gran abrazo de Big Sean. –Iremos despacio, sólo quiero tu felicidad- Y con un dulce beso en los labios el chico salió por la puerta.

Heather estaba realmente enfadada, y tenía gana de venganza. Ya había llorado suficiente, y quería que la morena tomara de su propia medicina. Cogió su teléfono, y marcó a su mejor amigo, ambos tenían muy buena relación, nunca habían llegado algo más, pero la prensa creía que sí.

-Matt ¿Dónde estás?- Dijo la chica en cuanto él descolgó el teléfono.

-Camino a casa, ¿Por qué?-

-¿No tendrás planes no?- Heather cambió de recorrido, doblando hacia la derecha y dirigiéndose hacia casa de Matt. Le daba igual si tuviera planes o no, esta noche lo vería sí o sí.

-La verdad es que no, acabo de llegar de una entrevista de trabajo y me ha ido fatal, necesito ahogar las penas esta noche, ¿Te apuntas?-

-En cinco minutos estoy allí- Sonrió la chica vacilante.


	11. Chapter 11

Fue una cosa rápida. Llegar, un poco de charla, un par de fotos con cierto acercamiento, y listo.

Heather al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue subir esas fotos a las redes sociales con el título de "Buena noche", en unos minutos seguramente Naya lo habría visto.

Y así fue, el ataque de celos que le entró a Naya en ese momento fue catastrófico. ¿Qué se creía? Vale que la hubiera cagado un poco, pero de ahí a hacer eso por pura venganza era pasarse. Comenzó a remover toda su ropa, en busca de algo que ponerse para una escapada nocturna. En cuestión de minutos había destrozado el cuarto entero, le dio tal golpe al cajón donde guardaba la ropa interior que lo desmontó en pequeñas piezas, pero en ese momento le daba igual.

Mientras tanto, Lea y Dianna esperaban a su amiga entre besos.

Lea no paraba de mirar su teléfono desde hacía ya hora y media.

-He intentado llamarla, pero lo tiene apagado- Decía Dianna, abrazando a Lea por detrás.- No te preocupes, ella es fuerte-

-No quiero que le pase nada, me tiene preocupada- Contestó Lea, dándose la vuelta y abrazando a su chica. –A saber que habrá pasado, ¿No estás intrigada?- Dijo, acariciando los brazos de la rubia.

-Lea, para de preocuparte- Dijo Dianna, apoyando su frente contra la de la chica y sonriendo de esa forma que hacía derretirse a Lea.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente adorable?- Sonrió, pasando su lengua por los labios de la rubia. –Te quiero, lo sabes ya ¿No?

-Demuéstramelo- Dijo Dianna, tentando a la pequeña.

Su relación cada día iba a mejor, en cambio Naya y Heather…

Naya montó furiosa en su coche, y en unos minutos estaba plantada en la puerta de Heather. Llamó al timbre sin piedad, queriendo despertarla de un buen susto, así que dejó su dedo pulsado durante unos prologados segundos.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Heather destrozada, con los ojos hinchados de llorar y de no haber pegado ojo. La rabia que sentía Naya por esa chica desapareció al instante, quedándose ambas varios segundos en silencio, antes de comenzar otra absurda pelea.

-Sabes que te quiero-Consiguió decir Naya con un nudo en la garganta –Y la charla que debimos tener el otro día vamos a tenerla ahora- Naya hizo amago de pasar a la casa, pero Heather alargó su brazo denegándole la entrada.

-Antes necesito un abrazo de mi mejor amiga- Dijo Heather con la voz rota. Ambas comenzaron a llorar en un intenso abrazo, esa noche se habían hecho tanto daño, pero les había demostrado cuanto se importan la una a la otra.

-Me has puesto tan celosa con esas fotos- Sollozó Naya, limpiando sus lágrimas en el hombro de la chica.

-He sido yo la que he tenido que aguantar una interesante conversación en la puerta de tu casa- Objetó Heather, sonriendo un poco.

-Heath, tengo algo que contarte- La chica deshizo el abrazo, cogiendo las manos a la rubia. Esta comenzó a contarle toda la historia con Big Sean, desde los mensajes hasta el beso en su casa. La rubia tuvo varias reacciones, desde rabia hasta la comprensión. Ambas estaban confundidas, así que decidió hacer como si esa noche no hubiera pasado nunca.

Las chicas subieron a la habitación de la rubia, sentándose en un pequeño sofá

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Dijo Naya, tras acabar de conversar con Heather, ya más calmadas.

-Dime- dijo Heath, absorta, jugando con las manos de la morena

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Preguntó Naya, poniendo gestos de pena para conmover a la rubia. –Es que a ver, lo primero me he cargado mi habitación por tu culpa, y segundo te necesito cerca- Concluyó, dándole un beso de esquimal.

-¿Cuánto de cerca? ¿Así?- La rubia comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la comisura de los labios.

-Un poco más- Concretó Naya, acercándose más a ella.

Naya vestía una camiseta ancha negra con unos pantalones cortos ajustados. Heather metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta, y empezó a darle caricias por toda la espalda, sin parar de besar su cuello. -¿Así?

-Más, algo más- Naya cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del contacto de la rubia, sintiendo cada pequeño roce. Sintió una electricidad por la espalda. Nadie sabía hacerla sentir así, sólo ella.

Heather levanto la camisa de esta, metiendo su cabeza dentro, y comenzando a besar y lamer la barriga y escote de la morena.

-Oh Heath, si haces eso no voy a poder parar- Naya mordió su labio, presionando la cabeza de la rubia contra su escote.

Heather desabrochó el sujetador de la morena, quitándole la camiseta y colocando sus manos en los pechos de esta. -¿No me querías así de cerca?-Sonrió Heather, mirando a Naya a los ojos.

-Un poco más- Susurró en sus labios, pasando la lengua por ellos varias veces, y poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Heather mordió su lengua, y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de la morena. A su vez Naya comenzaba a quitarle prendas de ropa a esta.

Ambas se quedaron en ropa interior. Heather se levantó, yendo hacia la cama y tumbándose en ella, seguida de Naya, colocándose encima de la rubia.

-Esto es lo bueno de las peleas- susurró Heather, acariciando el cuerpo de Naya.

-Nuestra primera reconciliación- Concluyó Naya.

Heather desprendió a Naya de su ropa interior –te quiero, y me da igual si esto sale mal, pero necesito que lo intentemos- susurró Heather.

-Eres perfecta- Concluyó Naya, dando el inicio a una ajetreada noche.


	12. Chapter 12

Heather despertó debido a la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Toda la cama estaba desecha, y a su lado se encontraba Naya.

Era la imagen más perfecta que había visto nunca, aquella chica dormida, sin ropa, tan vulnerable. Heather no quería despertarla, así que simplemente se quedó a su lado, mirando como dormía y acariciando su espalda.

A la media hora la chica comenzó a moverse, molesta también por la clardad del día, aunque con un poco de retardo.

-Buenos días, princesa- susurró Heather al oído de Naya.- ¿Cómo has pasado nuestra primera noche juntas?

-Ha sido mágico- Sonrió esta, abrazando a Heather.

La rubia se levantó, comenzando a recoger el estropicio de habitación. Naya le miró incrédula.

-Podemos hacer eso luego, yo ahora no pienso moverme de la cama- Dijo, acurrucándose en la cama y poniendo las sabanas por encima de su cabeza. –Te querría mucho si me trajeras un zumo- Rió esta.

Heather terminó de recoger el cuarto, y fue a la cocina a por el zumo. Le encantaría pasar cada mañana así, eso le hacía tan feliz… Pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que ocurrió ayer por la noche, y lo peor es que aún no había acabado, porque el chico no pararía hasta conseguir su propósito. Al pensar todo esto Heather empezó a ponerse realmente triste, pero no dejaría que la morena lo notara, lucharía por ella.

La rubia volvió al cuarto, entregándole el zumo a Naya.

-Eres sumamente perfecta- Sonrió Naya, sentándose en la cama para poder tomar la bebida.

-Sí, pero dame un buche- rió esta, quitándole el zumo.

Ambas continuaron en la cama hasta altas horas de la mañana. Pasaron el tiempo sin hacer realmente nada, sólo tumbadas en la cama, disfrutando cada pequeño y maravilloso segundo la una junta a la otra, antes de volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Naya?- Heather se puso realmente seria, este es un tema del que habría que hablar tarde o temprano.

-Naya desvió la mirada hacia otro lado- No lo sé Heath, sólo sé que te quiero.

-Pero es que eso no me basta, no puedes decir que me quieres y crearle esperanzas a él- Continuó la rubia, elevando un poco el tono de voz.

-Lo echo de menos, y la verdad dudo que esto pueda salir bien Heather- dijo la morena en un tono muy bajo.

Lo había vuelto a hacer, le había vuelto a hacer daño. ¿Cómo podía tener dudas después de esa perfecta noche?

-¿Y esta noche? ¿No has sentido nada? No puedes decirme eso ahora Naya – Soltó Heather con cierto tono de súplica.

-Claro que ha significado para mí, pero esto es más complicado, no sólo nos afecta a nosotras- Naya intentó calmar a Heather acariciando su cara, pero esta se apartó.

-El resto del mundo a mí me da igual Naya- contestó Heather, molesta.

-Mira, siento haber dicho que esto saldrá mal, eso yo no lo puedo saber, pero necesito tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, por favor- Naya cogió la mano de Heather.

-¿Y qué conlleva eso? – Contesto esta, curiosa.

-Necesito veros, a ambos, para decidir- Naya esperaba respuesta de Heather, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante ello.

-Perfecto- Heather se levantó de la cama, recogiendo algunas cosas de Naya y dándole su ropa. –Necesito que te vayas- soltó esta, con la mirada fría.

-Pero Heath…- Heather no dejó continuar a Naya.

-Tú necesitas eso, yo necesito tiempo para pensar, así que no me llames, ya lo haré yo-

La rubia salió de la habitación, metiéndose en el baño a esperar que la casa estuviera sola. Naya comenzó a vestirse, nunca había visto a Heather así de fría, pero la entendía, en el fondo entendía todo el sufrimiento que debía de estar pasando.

Era un tanto egoísta por su parte pedir eso, pero era lo que verdad necesitaba, así que se vistió, cogió sus cosas y se marchó sin despedirse.


	13. Chapter 13

Naya salió de casa de Heather, queriendo escapar de aquella pesadilla en la que andaba sumergida. No paraba de recibir mensajes de textos de Big Sean, y ella no podía evitar sonreír. La verdad es que la chica no quería jugar con ambos. Eran una de las personas más importantes de su vida y no quería perder a ninguno de los dos, pero sólo uno podría salir ganando.

El chico cada vez se ponía más dulce, diciéndole que le esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta, ella intentaba quitarle importancia a las palabras que este soltaba.

Naya se dirigió hacia su casa, ese día no tenía que rodar, así que sería una larga tarde ya que Heather andaba un tanto enfadada con ella, y suponía que no le hablaría ese día. La chica entró en su casa, soltando sus pertenencias y cambiando su ropa por un atuendo más comodo, una camiseta ancha, fue hacia su habitación y se acostó en la cama, deseando que acabara ese día.

Lea y Dianna aún no tenían noticia de su amiga Heather, pero supondría que la cosa había salido bien debido a que su amiga no las llamó. Las chicas se hallaban en el set de rodaje, teniendo una entretenida conversación sobre planes de futuro.

-Y que, ¿Cuándo te vas a decidir a vivir conmigo?- soltó de repente Dianna, propinando varios besos en la palma de la mano de la morena, disfrutando de la inditimidad del camerino.

-¿Es una proposición? ¿Qué insinuas?- Preguntó Lea, con una sonrisa en los labios, acercándose más a aquella chica, notando su respiración a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Sólo digo que quiero verte al despertar cada día, si es posible- Dianna cerró los ojos, inspirando lentamente y captando el olor de su compañera, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no estaría nada mal, pero llegaríamos siempre tarde al trabajo, ya sabes…- Lea sonrió juguetona, dándole algunos besos a la rubia en su mandíbula, provocando que esta se estremeciera.

-Será un riesgo que debemos de correr, ¿Qué me dices? –Insistió Dianna, dándole un leve beso en los labios y separándose a la espera de una contestación.

-¿Mañana te viene bien? –Sonrió la pequeña con cierto brillo en la mirada.

-Te quiero- Dianna rió, dándole un tremendo abrazo a Lea. Por fin iban a poder compartir más momentos juntas. Iban a vivir en la misma casa, y eso las hacía a ambas muy felices.

Heather aún estaba en su casa, preparándose para salir hacia el rodaje. Se sentía fatal, como de costumbre, y las ganas de llorar iban aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo, viendo que la chica de la que estaba enamorada no le mandaba ni un simple mensaje de disculpa, donde le diera una buena explicación y dijera que todo lo de ese chico era un error.

La verdad es que ese día no estaba de humor para nada, y menos de que sus dos mejores amigas le contaran que iban a vivir juntas. Claro que se alegraba por ellas, pero sentía tanta envidia de que a ellas le fuera bien la cosa que no pudo evitar salir del camerino sin soltar palabra, ante el asombro de sus compañeras.

-Heather, lo siento, deberíamos de haber esperado a contártelo- Decía Dianna mientras aporreaba la puerta. –Ábreme y hablemos-

Heather no podía de parar de llorar, ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ir bien nunca? La chica se secó las lágrimas y se miró al espejo, intentando tranquilizarse mientras su amiga no pegaba de dar golpes. Heather abrió la puerta, recibiendo un gran abrazo de la rubia.

-Cuéntamelo todo- Dijo esta, cerrando la puerta y sentándose con ella en el suelo.

Heather le contó todo lo sucedido aquella mañana, y la estúpida decisión de Naya respecto a su relación. Dianna se quedó pensativa, buscando las palabras exactas para alegrar a la chica, pero desgraciadamente no las encontraba.

-No sé Heather, creo que lo vas a pasar demasiado mal, pienso que sería mejor olvidarla- Dianna se arrepintió de decir eso en cuanto se fijó en la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Tú podrías olvidarte de Lea de un día para otro por un simple chico, o lucharías por ella hasta el final?- Dijo esta con la mirada fija hacia su amiga, a lo que esta agachó la mirda.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo Heather, y yo te voy a apoyar en esto- Respondió Dianna, propinando un gran abrazo a la rubia, y haciendo que el llanto de esta volviera, ahogando los gemidos en su hombro.

Naya acababa de despertarse, se había pasado todo el día durmiendo por culpa de Heather, ya que no había dormido demasiado la noche anterior ya que esta no la dejaba cerrar los ojos sin que comenzara a morderle por todo el cuello y labios, provocando el desbelo de la morena. Cómo echaba de menos esos bocados ahora, realmente necesitaba verla. Estaba cometiendo la estupidez más grande de su vida, y al final iba a salir perdiendo ella.

Naya cogió su teléfono, con más y más mensajes de Big Sean, a los que se llevó el resto de la tarde contestando, sintiéndose un poco mejor y olvidando todos sus problemas sólo por una noche.


	14. Chapter 14

Lea y Dianna querían arreglar la relación de Naya y Heather. Para ello invitaron a ambas a cenar a casa, sin que supieran que irían ambas. La verdad es que no estaban muy seguras de si eso era lo correcto, pero había que intentarlo.

Dianna se encontraba con Heather en uno de los pasillos del rodaje, mientras que Lea telefoneaba a Naya para proponerle el mismo plan.

-Heath, para alegrarte un poco esta noche te vienes a cenar a casa, que lo vamos a pasar genial- Dijo Dianna a la rubia, poniéndole un tono de entusiasmo.

Heather suspiró –No sé si es buena idea, no quiero amargaros la noche con tonterías- La chica se levantó para volver a su camerino, pero Dianna cogió su mano.

-Vamos rubia, no te arrepentirás, además siempre puedes irte si no te sientes bien- Dianna puso ojitos para conmover a Heather, a lo que esta cedió.

-Muy bien, ¿Te viene bien a las 7?- Dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Mejor a las 8 –La chica también se levantó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, su parte del plan estaba listo, ahora sólo quedaba comprobar si Lea también había hecho bien su trabajo.

Lea, por su parte, no le costó mucho trabajo convencer a Naya de quedar, a la chica le apetecía la compañía de sus amigas, y olvidarse un poco de otros temas que le comían la cabeza diariamente.

Todo estaba planeado, a las 8 se reunirían ambas y podrían hablar cara a cara, es más, de allí no se moverían sin arreglar las cosas, ya que Dianna y Lea no las dejarían.

Eran las 7:30 y ambas chicas estaban preparando la mesa y haciendo la comida.

-¿Crees de verdad que esto saldrá bien?- Preguntó Lea a Dianna con tono de duda. La rubia estaba haciendo la comida, a lo que paró para contestar.

-Claro que sí, las conozco, esto acabará bien- Intentó tranquilizarla.

Lea se acercó a Dianna, abrazándola por detrás – Espero que si algún día estamos en crisis ellas hagan lo mismo por nosotras – Bromeó esta, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de su compañera.

-Nosotras no vamos a necesitar nada de eso, tonta- Sonrió Dianna acariciando la mano de Lea. -¿Cuándo vas a ir a por las cosas que te quedan?-

-Seguramente iré cuando todo este lío de el team Heya pase- Rió Lea.

Heather se apresuraba para no llegar tarde, cosa que no conseguiría aunque le pusiera mucho empeño. La mañana la había pasado realmente mal, por lo que decidió dormir a la tarde, quedándose dormida.

"Llegare unos 15 minutos tarde, me he dormido" Escribió a Lea con la esperanza de que no la regañara.

"APRESURATE" Recibió a los segundos. Heather continuó vistiéndose a toda prisa. Eran las 8 y sólo le quedaba peinarse, así que en unos quince minutos llegaría a su destino.

La puerta de la casa de Dianna y Lea sonó a las ocho, con puntualidad. Dianna abrió la puerta, encontrándose a una perfecta Naya vistiendo un pantalón pitillo ajustado con una camiseta realmente demasiado transparente, se podía apreciar su lencería.

-Pero bueno, ¿Dónde vas tan guapa? – Dijo Dianna impresionada, abrazando a su amiga e invitándola a pasar.

Naya sonrió, pasando su mano por el pelo y elevando los hombros, en gesto de duda. -¿No puedo ponerme guapa para ustedes?- Rió esta.

-Tu siempre estás preciosa- Sonrió Dianna amablemente.

-Bueno bueno, a mí no me dices esas cosas- Bromeó Lea, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina para saludar a la morena. –Hola Nay, ¿Qué tal?- dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Bien- Mintió la chica, poniendo su mejor sonrisa y pasando hacia el salón, donde había preparada una estupenda cena para 4. Naya extrañada miró a sus amigas.

-¿Esperamos a alguien más?-

En ese momento la puerta sonó con 6 toques apresurados, quedándose ambas en silencio.


	15. Chapter 15

Lea y Dianna intercambiaron una rápida mirada, en unos segundos comprobarían si aquel plan había valido la pena.

Dianna con un gesto mandó a Lea a abrir la puerta, ésta se tomó su tiempo, muerta de miedo, pensando que iba a haber una interesante guerra de titanes en aquella habitación.

La puerta se abrió y Heather entró apresuradamente, riendo y contando un malentendido que había tenido con uno de los vecinos de Dianna.

-Bueno, espero que hayáis hecho algo realmente rico para cenar- Bromeaba Heather adentrándose en la casa, directa hacia el salón donde les esperaban Naya y Dianna.

-Heather, espera- Dijo Lea, agarrando del brazo a su amiga. Demasiado tarde, Heather tenía la vista fija en la morena, con cara de incredulidad debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Enserio chicas?- Suspiró Naya, sentándose en el sofá y poniendo las manos en la cara, previendo la larga conversación entre las presentes.

Heather no se movía de la puerta, estaba planteando el irse de allí, pero primero quería escuchar la explicación.

-¿Y bien?- Soltó Heather, al ver que nadie empezaba a hablar.

-A ver chicas- Comenzó a hablar Dianna, cogiendo de un brazo a Naya y levantándola- Os hemos reunido aquí hoy porque tanto a Lea como a mí no nos gusta ver lo mal que lo pasáis, hemos escuchado ambas historias, y lo mejor que podéis hacer es hablarlo- Dianna se acercó a Lea, congiéndola de la mano- Mientras tanto Lea y yo pues esperaremos a que lo solucionéis, así que rápido que se enfría la cena- Sonrió esta, intentando que hubiera buen ambiente en la sala.

Heather y Naya se quedaron cara a cara en aquella habitación. Se podía sentir la tensión que existía entre ambas desde aquella perfecta noche.

-Bueno… ¿Te has pensado lo que te dije?- Soltó Naya, mirando al suelo. No quería ver sus ojos, la harían sentir demasiado culpable.

-Sí- Respondió con un tono seco.

-¿Y qué tal?- Se atrevió a levantar la mirada, la rubia la miraba con una cara inexpresiva. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Sentía demasiada curiosidad.

-Me parece bien, tienes derecho a elegir, pero tienes que saber que lo pasaré realmente mal, así que intenta que esto dure lo menos posible, necesito que elijas- Dijo Heather, suspirando y sentándose en el sofá-Estoy cansada de todo esto y no ha hecho más que empezar- Cerró los ojos, en busca de algo de paz.

Naya se sentó al lado suya con cautela, sin dejar de admirar su belleza. Hasta con ese ceño fruncido estaba adorable. Se atrevió a coger su mano, y la rubia contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, una de las que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía.

-¿Estamos bien?- Dijo Naya, mordiéndose el labio y mirando a la rubia.

Esta abrió los ojos y con la sonrisa aun en los labios afirmó con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces necesito hacer esto- La morena rió, tirándose en los brazos de la rubia, sumergiéndose en un profundo beso. –Echaba demasiado de menos tu sabor- Dijo la morena, sin parar de besarla.

-Yo nada de nada eh- Soltó la rubia con ironía, acariciando el pelo de la morena.

Naya paró de besar a Heather, y esta abrió los ojos. La morena se mordió el labio, y le susurro a los labios que era hora de cenar.


	16. Chapter 16

Naya se levantó del sofá y fue a llamar a las chicas, que esperaban impacientes en la otra habitación.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Naya decidió gastar una pequeña broma a ambas.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Lea con cautela, bajando el volumen del televisor.

-Fatal, realmente no quiero volver a verla nunca más- Dijo con el tono más serio posible mientras se tumbaba en la cama entre ambas chicas.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo ha ido tan mal?- Contestó Dianna, abrazando a Naya, mientras esta fingía el llanto.

-Naya, tienes que estar bien…-Animaba Lea a la morena.

La verdad es que era una buena actriz, pero había cometido el fallo de no comentarle a Heather lo de la broma.

Heather entro en la habitación y se vio a ambas chicas en la cama abrazando a Naya.

-Dejadme un poco a mí- Dijo esta tirándose en la cama, buscando los brazos de la morena.

Naya rió estrujando la cara de Heather- ¡Les estaba gastando una broma y la has estropeado!-

-Habérmelo dicho antes, te pasa por tonta- sonrió esta, buscando los labios de la morena, a lo que esta se apartó haciéndose la enfadada.

A su vez Lea y Dianna estaban que se salían de felicidad, habían conseguido reconciliar a sus amigas.

-¡Fue idea mía!- Grito Lea, comenzando a saltar en la cama.

-¡No mientas, lo sugerí yo!-Rió Dianna, tirando del pie de Lea y tumbándola de nuevo en la cama. –A cenar- sonrió esta.

La cena fue bastante divertida, tardaron solo media hora, y aún tenían toda la noche por delante.

Eran casi las once cuando Lea decidió sacar una botella que tenía guardada para ocasiones especiales como esta.

-¿A alguien le apetece?- Sugirió con una pícara mirada a sus amigas.

-Me parece bien- Dijo Heather acomodándose en el sofá junto a Naya.

-A mí también, pero nos vais a tener que hacer una cama, porque no voy a dejarla conducir- Dijo Naya mirando tiernamente a Heather.

-Yo a ti tampoco, que lo sepas- Le contestó, dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-Sala de invitados marchando, no tardo- Dijo Dianna, corriendo hacia el pasillo y adentrándose en él.

-¿Preparamos una cama o dos?- Bromeó Lea a ambas chicas.

-La verdad que preferimos una, sólo para que no tengáis que hacer dos camas, por daros menos trabajo y eso- Comentó Heather, siguiéndole la broma a Lea.

-Oye que si no quieres dormir conmigo no hay problema, te hago yo la otra cama- susurró Naya al oído de la rubia.

-En fin, prefiero dejaros solas un rato- Rió Lea, yéndose a ayudar a Dianna.

-Oye, que yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento- susurró Heather al oído de Naya, imitándola.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres dormir conmigo? Me muevo demasiado- dijo Naya, comenzando a dar besos a la rubia por la mandíbula.

-Anda, ¿Tanto?- Heather empezó a acariciar la pierna de esta, y hundió su cara en el cuello de la morena, inhalando todo ese dulce olor.

-Mejor compruébalo tú misma- sonrió la morena proponiéndole aquello a Heather, y comenzando así una gran noche.


End file.
